


the whore of da'at

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Free Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Shared senses, Size Difference, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Kinktober Day #6: Sensory Deprivation, Free UseThrough Lucy's thick metallic body, Noir doubts he knew anything that was happening around him and she stifles a giggle behind her gloved hand. For someone who exhibits such exact control over every single one of his actions, who is meticulous about everything down to the finest strand of hair, to be subjected to the whims of the other.It's thrilling, and Noir presses her thighs together, feeling her breath come faster at the thought of forcing Crow's mask off his face.She leans in forward, pressing her mouth against Lucy so it can reverberate inside as she says, "I hope you enjoy your time here."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Other(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the whore of da'at

Noir isn't sure if Crow expected anything like this when he agreed to play nice with her for Joker's sake. In all honesty, Noir herself didn't fully expect to get this far. Of all the cards she could play, Joker was her ace in the hole, and Crow fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

"I only ask for your apology," she had said.

"You'll never get it," he had replied.

"I don't suppose Joker would appreciate it much if he's forced to face off against Maruki without Navi, Queen, and I," she had countered, keeping her tone lofty and unaffected.

"What do you want?" Crow had hissed.

If Noir were a lesser person she might have given into her base instinct to laugh at how utterly _predictable_ Crow is. For someone who claims to be ruthless and unfeeling, hyper-focused on the end goal and nothing else, there's consistently one button that can be pushed, and he reacts the same way every time.

Crow follows Noir into Mementos quietly, glaring down at the ground the whole time. It's dangerous to navigate to the lower depths of Mementos without Mona, but the upper levels of Mementos won't give them what they're looking for.

Perhaps sensing her sudden nervousness, Crow guides her through the shortcuts he used to take when he was younger, and the two make their way down to the Path of Da'at, where the white ambience casts the two into shadow. There are a few Shadows here that even the Phantom Thieves as a collective have difficulty subduing, but Noir doesn't intend to explore Mementos for very long today.

She chooses a corner of the Path of Da'at a level below a safe room, near the escalators in case any life-threatening emergencies pop up. It's one of the rooms that always guarantee loot of some kind, and if they stick to the walls, they can keep watch for any Shadows that might try to enter. Even if they stay on this floor long enough for the Reaper to emerge, Noir has confidence that she could use the pillars as a way to out-manouevre it.

Crow might need some help, depending on how far they go, but Crow's survived worse, she's sure.

"Lucy!" Noir calls, and she watches as Crow tenses, drawing back slightly as her Persona looms in front of her. He doesn't go for his mask though, and Noir breathes a silent sigh of relief. "Come over here."

It's like urging a feral animal closer to a bowl of poison-laced milk. Crow approaches slowly, step by step, pausing every inch forward as if he half-expects Lucy to shoot a One Shot Kill at him. He keeps going, chancing a look at Noir every few paces, waiting for Noir to tell him to stop.

She only holds up a hand when Crow is right in front of Lucy, the tip of his black mask grazing the pale beige of her jacket. Crow stops instantly, crouching low as Lucy opens up the front of her dress. It had taken only a passing thought for Noir to remove the guns from Lucy's interior, and it's as dark as night inside. Crow stares at her, eyes wide but silent.

"Go on," Noir says. "Crawl inside."

"What are you talking about?" Crow hisses. "Just what are you planning on doing?"

Noir hefts her axe, tracing the edge of it with her finger. She's not sure if she can win one-on-one against Crow — just in terms of fighting experience, she's hopelessly out-classed — but she just needs to keep her threat vague. Vague enough that Crow's quick mind and imagination could fill in any blanks that he pleases.

He lowers himself onto all fours and slowly crawls inside. As soon as his upper body is in, Noir snaps her fingers and Lucy sets down the fabric, encasing him inside. She can hear his muffled screech, can see his knees working as he tries to back himself out. But the oddly pliant cotton-metal of Lucy's dress holds him in place effortlessly.

Without hesitation, Noir reaches down and rips up the spandex-like material of Crow's outfit, marveling at his remarkably large ass despite herself. She's never understood why the old men that her father used to surround himself with loved to pinch at her body whenever they thought they could get away with it, but Noir can't resist a playful twist of Crow's asscheek.

She hears him say something, no doubt insulting, but she ignores it, taking out a red marker from her belt and writing "FREE USE" in large letters on Lucy, with plenty of arrows pointing down at where Crow's bare ass is. When Noir concocted this plan, lube had not been on her mind — if it's painful at all for Crow, then it's even better. But as soon as she caps the marker, she can see a thick translucent gel start to leak out from his hole.

"Oh my," Noir says, clasping a hand to her mouth in genuine amazement. "I didn't think that cognition changes could happen so quickly." She's not sure who she's talking to at this point, considering Crow can't hear her at all from under the oppressive dark of Lucy's coat.

Crow says something unintelligible from inside the Persona, but Noir backs away, shuffling through her item pouch for the finishing touch.

It hadn't been difficult to pocket the limelight when she was in charge of the item bag the last time the Phantom Thieves went to the Metaverse. She crushes it in her hand and tosses it, watching as it shines down on Crow's bare ass.

Through Lucy's thick metallic body, Noir doubts he knew anything that was happening around him and she stifles a giggle behind her gloved hand. For someone who exhibits such exact control over every single one of his actions, who is meticulous about everything down to the finest strand of hair, to be subjected to the whims of the other.

It's thrilling, and Noir presses her thighs together, feeling her breath come faster at the thought of forcing Crow's mask off his face.

She leans in forward, pressing her mouth against Lucy so it can reverberate inside as she says, "I hope you enjoy your time here."

The only response that Crow gives her is lowering his ass to the ground. This time, Noir doesn't bother hiding her amusement. With the limelight's effect still shining down on Crow's body, she doesn't even need to hide herself away, leaning against the wall leisurely to watch as the first Shadow is attracted to the Persona.

She isn't too surprised to recognize the hulking being as Thor, no doubt having been lured in by the scent of Loki's distress. For a second she's tempted to release Crow from his restraints and force him to summon Loki so that the Shadow could take its frustrations out onto the source. But she's seen Loki in battle against Thors before, and she doubts that Crow could control his Persona when it's up against its mortal enemy, especially when his own emotional and mental state is a wreck.

Through Lucy, Crow can't hear or see anything, but he must feel the overwhelming pressure of Thor's presence on his unprotected backside, because Noir sees him tense and clench up.

"Free?" Thor rumbles.

"Free," Noir confirms.

Crow is still pressed as close to the ground as possible, as if he thinks staying still will keep him hidden from danger. But Thor simply scoops him up like a kitten, and undoes the golden armour around his lower body, revealing his hefty cock, already fully erect.

The sudden movement must have taken Crow by surprise, considering the frantic kicking of his legs as he struggles to escape from Thor's grip.

"He isn't trained well," Thor complains even as he lines up the head of his dick to Crow's leaking hole. "I hope you never charge for this hole. He is very disobedient."

Noir curtsies low, tipping her hat in apology. "It pains me to ask my customers to assist in breaking him in. Please feel free to take as much time as you need and do whatever you wish. He's yours to use until you're satisfied."

Thor grunts, though Noir isn't sure if it's meant to be an acknowledgement of her words or from the tightness of Crow's asshole as he shoves inside. From beneath Lucy, Noir can hear Crow let out a pained scream and he struggles as best as he can in Thor's hand, his toenails scrabbling on the white tile of Mementos until Noir worries he'll injure himself.

The Shadow works himself in carelessly, using his thumb and considerable strength to seat himself so deep inside that Noir can see the bulge of his penis inside Crow's stomach. If they were in reality, outside of the strange logic of Mementos, Crow surely would have died from internal bleeding. She desperately wants to command Lucy to lift her dress, to see what Crow would look like underneath, but before she can say anything, Thor starts to move.

It's a frantic pace, and there is little care in the way he uses Crow's body. He moves in a way that's clearly meant to let out some sort of pent-up frustration, in a mindless pursuit after his own pleasure. When Thor shifts his fingers to get a better grip on Crow's exposed chest, twisting the nipple cruelly, Noir can see Crow's limp dick, bobbing around in the most ludicrous way every time Thor moves his hips.

"How is he?" Noir can't help asking, her voice hoarse at the thought of her father's murderer — the man who took away her one chance to break free of the chains that had tied her down her entire life — being abused in this way.

"He's tight," Thor replies, slowing down and pressing so deep inside of Crow that Noir's sure that his hard armour and muscles are leaving bruises all over the unprotected flesh of his backside. "I will help you to make him looser for the others."

Noir bows low, keeping a hand on her hat so it doesn't drop onto the ground. "Thank you so very much for that. I appreciate your dedication."

Thor grinds in, moving his hips in a circle as if he's trying to scissor Crow open with his dick. From her angle, Noir can't see what's going on so she approaches Lucy and places one hand on the dress. The effect is immediate — she can hear each breathy moan Crow releases reverberate through her head, can feel the phantom tremors of Crow's gauntlets clawing inside of her as he struggles to break himself free.

Noir gasps, tears springing to her eyes, and she has to grip Lucy with her other hand as well to keep it from flying down to her own crotch. Thor picks up the pace, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. Electricity sparks in the palm of his hand, and Crow spasms, coughing and choking. It feels like he's doing so right inside Noir; she can feel every single sound he makes swallowed up by her bones.

"It's a shame you aren't filming this," Thor laughs. His deep voice resonates through the air, causing both Noir and Crow to tense up at the vibrations crawling up their spines. "No Shadow would believe that I could ruin two Phantom Thieves at once."

Noir doesn't say anything, too busy gasping at the pleasure crawling throughout her lower body, and when she takes her hand away from Lucy, backing up until she hit the wall once more, she can still feel Crow's sounds and sensations inside of her.

When Thor finally comes, electricity sparks in his seed, and the only reason Noir knows this is through Crow placing a hand against the wall of Lucy's dress, screaming from the painful stimulation. He doesn't cum or climax, but Noir doubles over, hugging herself with her shaking arms as her body is pushed over the edge, the sparks transferring from Crow's body into Lucy and into her. She bites her lip, smothering her moans, but thankfully, Thor doesn't notice her.

The Norse Shadow pulls himself out and lets go. There's no telling what emotions are in his eyes behind his helmet. He looks down at Crow's limp and loose body and simply moves away, his armour manifesting over his body once more.

Cum leaks out of Crow's hole, once pristine and tight, and the sparks left over from Thor crackle in the air. Noir takes a deep breath to collect herself. Her legs are unsteady but Lucy reaches out with a hand, and Noir takes it gratefully, allowing her Persona to pull her close once more. Through her connection with the Persona, she can feel the way that Crow is trembling, his muscles out of his control, and she can feel the soft groaning escaping his lips.

She barely has time to speak to him through Lucy's walls before she sees another Shadow manifest inside the room. As soon as it catches sight of them it rushes over and dissolves, revealing a Moloch, already hard.

"I can't believe Thor was telling the truth," he exclaims as he reaches out for Crow, hardly sparing a glance in Noir's direction. "I'm glad I listened to him for once and came to check out the cum dump."

Crow is so loose at this point that Moloch simply slides himself in with minimal prep. He twitches once but Moloch's weight on his body holds him in place before he can try crawling deeper into Lucy.

Noir removes her hand from the Persona and races back to the wall — she can't be losing herself when the point of his expedition was to break Crow down. Lucy looks down impassively as Moloch starts to move, his long body crowding Crow's ass onto the ground.

He doesn't even bother lifting up Crow's ass, content to slam down into it from above, and he's so huge that Noir can't see Crow at all. She can't see any inch of skin, or even his toes. Away from Lucy and with the connection temporarily cut, Noir can't hear or feel his reactions, but she's sure that he's back to clawing at the ground in an attempt to break free, that he can't hold back any of his cries at all.

Moloch's movements are fast and shallow, moving his long body in a circular motion rather than thrusting, and it seems that he's only inside Crow for a few minutes before he pauses, his body trembling as he pulses with his release.

"That was fast," Noir can't help but comment, her voice high with surprise. She doesn't know much about cows when they mate — she had only toured the farms where Okumura Foods sourced their beef once and most of the creatures busied themselves with grazing rather than with each other — so she isn't sure if this is simply how bulls mate, or if this is something that is exclusive to the Shadow.

"He's tight as hell," Moloch groans, throwing his head back and huffing hot breath into Lucy's face. Thankfully, Noir doesn't smell it. "I thought Thor would have loosened up this hole by now but it's still just sucking me in."

Noir doubts that — it's probably more that Moloch's dick is just so ridiculously large — but she keeps her mouth shut, watching as Moloch stays buried inside Crow. A small pool of cum is leaking out around Moloch, Crow's anus no longer able to contain his and Thor's loads, but Moloch doesn't seem to mind.

Moloch finally relaxes his tense body and pulls out with a squelch and a groan, reaching out with his thumb as he rubs it deep inside Crow's hole, keeping him plugged up and full. Crow barely moves, as if he's long since passed out, but Noir has no doubt that he's still awake, sensitive and needy.

"That was a great fuck," Moloch says, and he looks up at Noir, who pushes herself away from the wall, brandishing her axe in case he tries to go at her next. The Thor reminded her that though the Shadows are easily placated by the free fuck-hole she's provided, they're still Shadows in the end. Dangerous and unpredictable.

But Moloch simply laughs, rummaging in some hidden pocket at his side. "Don't worry. How much do I owe you?"

Noir shakes her head and points at Lucy. "It's free use."

"You're kidding me," Moloch says. He reaches out and grabs a handful of Crow's ass, squeezing and pushing down so that the cum pours out of him, even through the thumb he has inside. Crow tries to jerk away but Moloch's grip is so tight that it only takes a second before he relaxes again, his legs splayed out in the most embarrassing way. "Maybe I'll go again then."

"You can go as many times as you please," Noir says cheerily.

"You had your turn!" exclaims another voice and to Noir's surprise, she realizes for the first time that the space is teeming with Shadows, all of them revealing their true selves. Dionysus, another Moloch, several Thors, Lilith...all of them clambering for the chance to get at Crow's prone body.

A Chernobog emerges from the mass, turning its impassive voice onto the Moloch even as its mushroom-shaped tentacles wave threateningly. "He's free use for _everyone._ He's not just for you, Moloch."

The Moloch bares his teeth but doesn't argue, backing away submissively as the Chernobog gently sets down his sword. It strokes a hand down Crow's ass-cheek, careful and soft, caressing the bruised and reddened skin, using one dark hand to wipe away the cum. Instead of displacing its robes, Chernobog simply moves its tentacles towards him and shoves them inside.

Gone is the mercy that Chernobog showed Crow earlier, thrusting so roughly that Noir can feel the vibrations pulse through her body even without touching Lucy. Crow's so loose that cum jets out from his hole every time Chernobog pulls back, and the Shadow simply grunts in annoyance, moving its tentacles and sinking three more inside at once.

"Disgusting," Chernobog snarls. "I have little interest in dirtying myself while using this hole. Moloch, you're such a slob."

"How can you expect me to hold myself back when he's this tight?" Moloch whines.

"Hmph, not as if I can tell when the two of you loosened him up so much," Chernobog mutters. He hisses something incomprehensible and Crow tenses up, arching his ass up when a pale mist of _something_ rises up into the air from Chernobog.

Noir bites her lip, clutching at her arm. Crow had been so limp earlier, and she isn't exactly sure what is happening with Chernobog's tentacles to cause Crow to come back to life in such a way, but Crow is desperate in his motions, like a dying animal.

"Hey, hurry up," a Lilith huffs, stomping her bare foot against the ground. "We don't have all day."

"There's another one of those pesky Thieves over there," a Bugs chuckles, moving its beady little eyes towards Noir.

The Shadows turn to Noir and there is clear hunger in their eyes as they eye her up and down. A shudder runs through her body and she grabs her axe, running towards Lucy. The Persona releases Crow, and he slumps to the ground, moaning mindlessly with an empty look in his eyes. The dull red reminds Noir painfully of that night in the engine room, on that cognitive ship, when she realized that the boy she had hated for so long was just like her and her friends.

Right before Noir commands Lucy to open fire on the crowd of Shadows — nothing fatal, but just enough to scare them off so she can make her escape — she chances one last peek at the boy she's about to abandon in the depths of Mementos.

His eyes are red-rimmed and wild, staring up at her from behind a cloud of tears. She doubts they're from despair and more a result of the constant overstimulation. Drool covers the entirety of his chin, mixed in with blood from where he no doubt bit into his lip to stop his own moaning. He looks like a sweaty mess, with his hair pressed against his skull and face, and Noir isn't surprised to see that he's completely naked.

She doubts that he was able to hold onto this spirit of rebellion while taking Shadow cocks for the past hour or so.

"I'll be back for you with Joker," Noir promises, because she never planned on leaving Crow to die in the first place. In a last ditch attempt to aid him, she casts a Tetrakarn and Makarakarn on him on the off-chance that the Shadows try anything, and with a final tip of her hat, she flees.

Crow yells something after her but she isn't sure if he's calling for help or for her to stay. For all she knows, he could be begging that she _not_ go find Joker, considering his obsession with projecting as strong and aloof an image as possible in front of them.

Before she can make out any further words, a Dionysus bends down and, after a nod from Chernobog, shoves his multi-coloured dick into Crow's mouth. A Chimera and a Bugs race to grab his hands, and Crow disappears under a writhing sea of bodies, his pitiful cries and moans muffled by the pleasured screeches of the Shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [Blazhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazhy/pseuds/Blazhy) for their idea of using Milady/Lucy's dress as a way to provide sensory deprivation.


End file.
